Hack
by Yakitori-Chan
Summary: She knew it was over the second she fell in love with him. She knew it was over, when she agreed to have an open relationship. She knew it was over, every single night, he came to her. So the nude photos of another woman, of him from another woman, shouldn't have shattered her. Shouldn't have hurt her. But they did. My interpretation of the whole Seth Rollins nudes-gate
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So maybe I'm crazy and weird, I pull my inspiration from the weirdest places. I've always wanted to write a Seth Rollins' fic, but I wasn't inspired until this Nudesgate thing happened. So this is my interpretation of this whole scenario/pseudo-scandal thing with obviously original characters and such.

Please read and review. I'll try to upload as much as possible.

* * *

Hack

Laying flat on his back, Seth Rollins never felt more content.

In fact, he wasn't necessarily lying on his back as he was pinned on his back with the weight of the person on top of him, covered in sheen of sweat that was slowly drying on their skin.

But nevertheless he never felt more happy. Content. Happy. Peaceful. All those lovely words use to describe the moment where you don't have to think anymore and can accept the sweet bliss of the situation.

He looked down at the dark head curled on his chest, her dark brown hair cascading down her back and rippling down and over to tickle his forearms. He could feel every inch of her, he felt every inch of her. Skin to skin, her feminine body was lush and soft against his. The delicateness of her pale skin, her very bones contrasted starkly with his tanned, muscled body.

He almost smiled as he remembered how she said his body reminded her of the Terminator, velvet skin over hard steel.

She traced patterns on his skin, so softly. Her fingertips barely brushed his skin, but it was still enough to give him goosebumps, to make him want to arch his spine in pleasure, to feel more of her.

Then she stopped.

"That felt nice," his voice a low rumble in his chest, a deep vibration against her cheek and ear that were pressed against his chest.

She could feel his voice, his heart beating against her.

"What's wrong, baby?" He frowned. She was usually never this quiet.

"You never sent me nudes."


	2. Chapter 2

He swore his heart stopped for that second and he swore that she felt it stop.

He always felt invincible with Arianna in his arms. She made him feel strong and safe, tucked away from the outside world.

Here she was bringing that ugly, outside world into their space.

"They looked good," She half-mocked, "I mean you're body is amazing, but I would have at least put a filter on it."

He couldn't tell if she was sincere or mocking him. If she was hurting or joking with him. He could feel the muscles in face bunch and tauten in what felt like a smile.

"I never needed to send you nudes to keep you interested." That was the best he could do at the moment.

"So you're saying I'm easy," her breath hot against his skin. Her teasing voice, now wavering.

"No," He said quickly. He reached for her chin, wanting to look into her honey-colored eyes.

She stiffened, flinched at his touch, but didn't move away from him, letting him tilt her face up to his, eyes closed.

"Open your eyes," he urged. He wanted to see her kaleidoscope eyes. He told her once, he could see the rainbow in her eyes. A dark ring of chestnut that faded into a warm, golden based that surrounded a starburst of green around the pupil.

"No," she whispered hoarsely. She remembered his words. _I love your sleepy voice_.

He let go, letting her rest her head on his chest again, over his heart.

"I meant that I didn't need to sell you my body to make you stay with me."

"So you were desperate for her." She could feel his heart thumping. It felt like every beat was speaking her name, whispering it into Arianna's ear. _Zah-ra. Zah-ra. Zah-ra. _"You wanted her. You needed her. So you sent her those pictures to keep her interested. To make her want you. To make her need you." Her throat tightening as she tried to keep her voice even and her heart in check as she tried to keep it still, keep it from beating his name. _Col-by. Col-by. Col-by._

"Yes."

Silence. The only sound filling the room was the sound of their traitorous beating hearts.

"I don't know why you're upset," his tone unreadable. "We're in an open relationship."

"I didn't realize it would be like this," She suddenly felt like a child. Blissfully ignorant.

"You knew what it meant."

"Of course," she whispered, her voice leaving her. All she could hear was her name and his. _Zah-ra. Col-by. Zah-ra. Col-by_. "Of course I knew." But, she knew what a lot of things meant, but she never realized the realities of them.

"Then why are you upset?"

"We-" she stopped, her voice cracking, "We always had the option of seeing other people, but- but I never realize we were actually utilizing that option." She had been faithful to him. How could she be anything but, when he came to her every night, filling her with promises and proclamations. False promises and empty proclamations.

"You didn't seem that upset, when you got that dick pic on Tinder," Seth accused. "Why didn't you delete your Tinder? If you thought we were somehow 'exclusive', shouldn't you have deleted the app or at least not complemented some guy's dick."

She winced at his crass words. "It's not that I think it's wrong what you did, necessarily. But it's the fact that everyone saw-"

"I covered it with management. They're not going to invoke the morality clause," He interrupted. He felt her stiffen against him, he felt her frown, he felt her begin to shake. He wanted to hold her, put his arms around her, but he couldn't. He didn't want to know what it felt like to have her shrink away from him.

"If you're showing everyone your dick, then it's not exactly like us, what we do together, was or is anything special, right?"

He swallowed. Being with her was special. But she didn't have any claim over him. He wasn't anybody's but his self's. "Special? Jesus, Ari, what are you twelve? There's nothing special about any of it." The second the words spilled out of his mouth, he regretted it.

"Right," She sighed, trying to exhale the pain, the ache that felt like a dull burn in her chest. "Right, because God knows how many other girls have already been here before you put your hands on me, right? You had threesomes and groupies and divas. You have your pick of the litter."

"I-"

"I misunderstood." She finished, her voice tight.

He felt her tears roll onto his skin, carving winding paths into his flesh, burning him as he could do nothing but lay there, on his back, as her careful control disintegrated into a silent storm that left her trembling against him.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi! I'm back! This is a little bit longer and kind of more of a set-up, fluffy chapter but I kind of wanted y'all to get a better feel for Arianna. Thanks for the reviews, faves, and subs and keep them coming! I would like to say though that as far as this story is concerned Leighla does not exist and I'm still debating, whether or not Zahra will make an appearance.

* * *

"I'm so sorry."

Arianna was sick of those words. She was sick of everyone saying how sorry they were for her.

"So you've heard," She would reply deadened. Hollow.

"I _saw_." They would clarify.

They all saw the pictures. Of her. Of him.

All Arianna could do was shrug her shoulders, pretend that none of it hurt. Everywhere she turned were sympathetic eyes. They didn't see the strong face she put on every day. They didn't see the intelligent, hardworking art director with all the qualifications and more.

All they saw was the victim. The girl that got burned. The girl that ignored the warnings.

And Arianna was sick of it.

"So, Arianna, I fully support and understand, if you would prefer to return to Stamford, or even back to Texas and work from home," Stephanie folded her hands primly in front of her.

"Thank you, Stephanie," Arianna paused, despite being sure of her answer, "But, I would like to continue working on the road."

"Okay, if you're sure," Stephanie drew out slowly, taken aback.

"I assure you that I will remain professional."

"It's not you I'm worried about," She mumbled. "I'm glad you're staying on the road with us. Honestly, but do you not want even a little time off?"

"If he's not being punished for this, I will not be either. I refuse to be his whipping boy," Arianna's eyes aglow with the passion that first made Stephanie want to hire her, "I honestly worked too damn hard and too damn long to run away from a job that I love this much. Excuse my language, but I sure as hell am not going to let any man take my career away from me."

A smirk settled on Stephanie's lips, "Good. This is why I hired you."

"May I return to work now?"

"Yes," Stephanie waved her off, "And Arianna, don't let any man take that fire away from you," She paused, thinking of her three daughters, "In fact, don't let any man take anything away from you."

"I won't that is one thing I can guarantee you."

* * *

"You know you're handling this really well," Nikki said as she held up a dress and then another, in front of the mirror.

"Like too well," Brie added more powder to her already flawless face.

"I mean I cried yesterday," Arianna sat cross-legged on Brie's hotel bed. She cringed, "In front of Colby after I confronted him about it. We are in an open relationship so-"

"Open relationship. Girl you have got to be kidding me!" Brie looked over her shoulder at Arianna incredulously.

"It's what we agreed to," Arianna threw her hands up in defense.

"Like everyone knows those do not work. Ever." Brie punctuated her words with a wave of her powder brush.

"Also, you are still referring to you two in the present tense," Nikki added, "You haven't broken up?"

"We're in an open relationship, which I will admit I am having doubts about, but yeah we haven't officially broken up. We're just kind of in limbo I guess?"

"Girl the amount of times you've had to qualify your statements with 'I guess' and 'I mean' is way too many times."

Arianna paused. "I g- It hurts, you know, like everything and everywhere. Everyone saw those pictures," She furrowed her brow, "We haven't officially broken up, but still it hurts my pride to have to admit that Colby and I didn't work out. Everyone warned me against him. Even when I was down in Florida, everyone told me that it would be bad news. I didn't listen to them. I thought I knew better than everyone else. But I guess I don't."

"It's okay to cry," Nikki sat down next to her, rubbing the younger woman's shoulder, "God knows how many times I've cried because of John and- and I want you to know that's okay. It's okay to cry and it's okay to admit that you made a mistake because that's what life is about. It's about making mistakes and growing from them."

"I'm sick of crying. It feels like I've been crying all my life," The words slipped out of Arianna's mouth and she felt like a whining child.

"You know what I think we need," The mattress sank under Brie's weight and she sat next to Arianna, pulling her into a side hug. "I think we need to go shopping and get a mani-pedi."

"Really?" Arianna quirked an eyebrow, "I don't think a mani-pedi is gonna make me feel that much better."

"If you look good, you feel good and if you feel good, you'll make him eat it, when you come out with us tonight," Nikki said matter of factly.

"Guys, you know, I hate going out with y'all," Arianna's Texas roots slipping out.

"Just tonight, I promise it'll make you feel better. A couple cosmos and dancing will cheer anyone up."

"But, Colby will be there," Arianna whined, "Probably looking for another girl to send a dick pic to."

"Exactly! You'll show up all dolled up and sexified and make him realize that he messed up royally, thinking he needed an open relationship and all this nonsense."

And that's how Arianna showed up to a club in Louisville dolled up and sexified in a dress that she called "fallopian length" and heels that put her work stilettos to shame. She felt like Texas Barbie with her lashes lacquered and her lips slicked red and her hair teased to no return; she remembered her mother's hair and how Mama June would remind her that the higher the hair, the closer to God. Well, God would sure be disappointed in how much skin she was showing.

"Come on!" Nikki urged, grabbing her hand and pulling her into the club. The bouncer giving them an appraising nod.

Arianna stumbled after the Bella twin and tried to keep up with her as they moved through the jostling crowd to the VIP area. Between the flashing lights and the loud music, Arianna decided this wasn't such a bad idea. She needed this. The bass was thumping hard enough that she couldn't think and thinking was bad because thinking meant thinking about Colby.

"Here!" Brie shoved a bright blue drink into Arianna's hand, "Drink it! Quick! I want to dance!"

Arianna only nodded, taking large gulps of what felt like fire down her throat. "What was that?"

"An Adios motherf-" Brie giggled, "Well I think you know. Come on, I love this song!" She grabbed her hand and dragged her to the dance floor, pulling Arianna in close as they started moving to the music.

_Hey baby even though I hate ya! I wanna love ya I want you! And even though I can't forgive you I really want to I want you!_

"I like this song," Arianna tried to shout over the music, but Brie didn't hear her.

"Me too," A deep voice whispered into Arianna's ear, his breath tickling her exposed back.

_Tell me, tell me baby Why can't you leave me? Cause even though I shouldn't want it I gotta have it I want you!_

Arianna turned around, "Dean!" She exclaimed in glee, throwing her arms around his neck. "It's been forever!"

Dean's hands settled around her waist, "That's not my fault," he teased.

_Head in the clouds Got no weight on my shoulders I should be wiser And realize that I've got_

"Not mine either!" Not wanting to think about Seth, Arianna pressed herself against Dean, "Dance with me!"

He could only chuckle, "Can't say no, when you got yourself looking like that."

_One less problem without ya! I got! One less problem without ya! I got!_

She breathed in his cologne and found herself comparing it to Seth's. "No. Stop it," she chastised herself. "I missed you," She sighed into Dean's neck.

_I know you're never gonna wake up I gotta give up But it's you! I know I shouldn't ever call back Or let you come back But it's you! Every time you touch me And say you love me I get a little bit breathless I shouldn't want it But it's you!_

"I missed you, too," Dean held onto her, sensing a change in her mood, "Let's get you another drink."

"I'd like that," She smiled that dimpled smile that Seth said he loved.

"What do you want?"

"Jack!"

He laughed again, "God, I missed you, Texas." He ruffled her hair and he grabbed her hand again and led her to the bar.

"You too, Cinci!" She beamed as he handed her the frosty highball.

"Let's go onto the balcony, I can barely hear myself think in here," He gestured to the open air space.

"Uh-uh," She shook her head as he lead her to the balcony. "I don't want to think. That's why I'm here."

"That's what I liked most about you, doll. Now come on," He grabbed her hand again.

This time, Arianna wrenched her arm out of his grasp. "No. I'm tired of everyone telling me what to do."

"Tex, you're drunk. Please come out onto the balcony with me. I'll give you a cig." He shook an old carton of Marlboros in front of her face.

She made a face, scrunching her face up, "Those have to be stale. You don't smoke, Ohio."

"Yeah but you do. I'll smoke one with you."

"Why do you want me to go out there?" Suddenly suspicious.

"I just want to talk. Kill myself slowly one carbon monoxide filled breath at a time."

"No. I'm not a piece of meat people can just order around to Stamford or to Texas or to anywhere!"

"Arianna Rose, I am not telling you. I am asking you, as a friend."

Maybe it was because he said her middle name or maybe because he said he was her friend and he was, but suddenly Arianna felt warm and safe and she knew it wasn't because of the drink in her hand.

* * *

"Steph asked if I wanted to go back to Stamford. Get off the road." Arianna kicked her heels off to sit on the railing of the balcony, swinging her legs back and forth. "I said no."

"I don't think you should be doing that," He handed her a cigarette and clicked on the lighter.

"Are you the police?" Instead of just leaning down and lighting the cigarette, she reached out to make a cup around the lighter with their hands, which is something people do when it's windy.

But it wasn't windy.

Maybe she just wanted to touch his hands because while she was lighting the cigarette, she did it for a lot longer than necessary. Maybe she wanted him to see her dolled up face over the glow of the match. To see how pretty she looked, who knows.

"You don't miss it. Home?" Dean took a puff of his cigarette and exhaled without a single cough.

"Not your first time, Ohio?"

"First time in five years," Dean grimaced as the bitter, yet comforting smoke filled his lungs. He leaned his back against the railing, looking at Arianna. "Arianna Rose," he repeated again, adding a Texas drawl for emphasis, "Good Southern name," Dean laughed.

"Got to be right up there Jack Daniels and Scarlett O'Hara," She raised her glass of Jack and ginger ale to him in a mock toast.

"To the South," Dean took a swallow of his beer.

"To the South, shall they ever rise again," She held the glass to her lips, staining it red with her lipstick.

"To the projects, whether it's deep in the heart of Texas or the Midwest."

"Now, you know I refuse to toast Ohio," Arianna laid her Texas drawl on thick. The accent she kept tucked away out of embarrassment, "But, the projects deserve a long drink."

"Amen," Dean took a healthy swig, followed by a long drag.

"Texas is better though," Arianna grinned, tossing her cigarette butt onto the street below her.

"That I doubt," Dean smirked, handing her another cigarette.

She downed the rest of her drink and then dropped the glass, seeing it shatter into a million pieces on the street.

"Hey!" The guard yelled.

"I'll pay for it, relax," Dean barked back and let out another lungful of smoke. "Jesus, it's true what they say about you Texas girls."

"It's true. We're crazy," She took a deep drag of her cigarette, the filter sticking to her lipsticked and glossed lips. Arianna turned to him, eyes heavy lidded.

Dean knew what she wanted, he turned to her, looking at her, really looking at her in the moonlight and all he could think was that she looked small. He narrowed his eyes trying to focus on her and how she looked in the moonlight.

She cocked her head to the side, pausing when her lips were an inch from his. She exhaled as he inhaled, the smoke from her lungs infiltrating his system. She closed his eyes as everything clouded, letting go when the light-headedness and the need for oxygen became too much. Exhaling slowly, she opened her eyes almost surprised to see that it was Dean and not Seth in front of her.

"Kiss me," the words barely left her lips, when Dean pressed his lips against hers, his hand curving around her cheek as if to feel that she was real and not a whisper of smoke. They tasted of smoke and whiskey. She pulled away, "I'm sorry."

"God he really did a number on you, didn't he?"


	4. Chapter 4

Hi again, I feel like I have to apologize for not updating weekly. Regardless, I'm here and we get to learn more about Seth and Arianna's relationship and I'm setting up the framework for the rest of the story. I'm still trying to figure out how long I want this story to be. I'm pretty sure it won't end up being some 100+ chapter epic, but it'll be more than 20 chapters I think. Anyways thanks to everyone who has reviewed, subscribed and favorited! Please leave a review so I can get some feedback.

* * *

"God, he really did a number on you, didn't he?" His voice was low and deep, almost a whisper from his lips to hers.

"Fuck you," Arianna ashed her cigarette on his hand.

"Shit," Dean yanked his hand away, "Shit that burns."

"That's the point. If I still had my glass, I would've smashed it against your face."

"Aw, there's the Tex I know and love."

"Fuck off."

"Look, we've both been fucked over by him. All I'm saying is I get it," Dean patted her shoulder, "Do- do you want to talk about it?"

She shook her head. She wasn't really sure if she'll ever be ready to talk about it. She wasn't even sure if she could bear to see him.

"Come on, let's get you back to the hotel."

"I'm sorry," Arianna offered as she swung her legs over the railing. "I never got to say I'm sorry after all that shit with Shield went down."

Dean caught her around the waist and set her down on her bare feet. "And here I was thinking you were apologizing for burning me with a cigarette I gave you."

"You deserved that," She slid her shoes back into the high heels that the Bella twins convinced her to buy.

Dean put his arm around her waist again to steady her.

"I can walk."

"I know, I just like having a pretty girl like you on my arm."

"I think mamas ought to warn their daughters about smooth talkers like you," Laying the Texas accent on again, "Slick as a slippery eel. You could sell ice to Eskimos."

"Your mama didn't?"

"Now, Cinci, you know that Mama Junebug ain't got time to be warnin' me 'bout anything."

"Either way, I'm pretty sure we've all been warned about you Southern belles. Y'all are too pretty for words."

Arianna giggled and playfully swatted Dean's hand away as he tried to kiss her cheek. She looked up and froze.

There he was. Seth Rollins looking better than a body has a right to.

She couldn't stop staring at him, yet at the same time she couldn't bring herself to look at him.

"Tex, you okay?" Dean looked up, "Oh."

"Come on, Dean. Let's go," It was now Arianna's turn to lead the way.

* * *

Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale.

Smoke in. Smoke out. Smoke in. Smoke out.

"Jesus, Arianna, you smoke like a chimney," Dean long stopped trying to keep up with her.

"It's nights like these that are the hardest."

"What?"

"Earlier, you asked me if I missed home. It's nights like these that are the hardest, when I miss home the most. It's not like my home life was great, but it's the nights, when I'm all alone with only my cigarettes and my thoughts to keep me company."

"I'm here with you tonight," Dean sat down next to her on the stoop of the hotel, wrinkling his nose at the acrid smell of cigarette smoke. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her against him.

* * *

"I'm here for you, you know that," The sultry voiced called to him through the phone, "Right babe?" Zahra cooed.

Seth wasn't really sure what she was asking with that 'right, babe?', but he mumbled an 'uh-huh' anyways.

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

Suddenly that sexy voice he complimented her on grated on his nerves. Why did everything have an upward inflection, always a question?

"Babe?"

Why did he even call Zahra? He gritted his teeth at the thought of Arianna and Dean, kissing on the balcony, walking arm in arm, clutching at each other.

"Baaabe?" She drew out the first syllable. "Are you there?"

He needs to hang up. To find Arianna. She's who he really needed right now. Only she could fix this.

"Babe, let's talk about it. That's why you called to talk, right?"

He hated talking about it. He was sick of it. He was sick of talking about his junk and how it ended up plastered on everyone's news feed. "Not right now. I'm tired. Bye," He clipped his goodbye short by ending the call. He rested his phone against his chest as he laid back, staring at the ceiling. He didn't like the silence, the emptiness, the loneliness. He usually had someone with him at night. Usually, he went to Arianna's room. Then the vibrating of the phone shattered the fragile silence and the stillness of his body.

Mom.

Seth groaned. "Hello?"

"Colby! What have you done?"

"Mom, I really don't feel like talking about it."

"The hell you don't feel like it. We're talking about it. I had to find out from the neighbor's! The neighbor's have seen your willie!"

"Mom, please!"

"Colby, you're going to explain yourself right now. We are talking about this."

Seth relented and sighed.

"Well start from the beginning that's the best," his mom interrupted.

He continued his staring contest with the popcorn ceiling, squinting as he tried to focus his memories, "It was definitely 2012 and FCW was being rebranded into NXT so they had this hotshot art director from Texas coming in. There she was, I remember exactly what she was wearing when I first met her. Arianna Rose Burwell. She had her hair short then, well, not too short like above the shoulders. She was wearing this pink blouse- she called it fuschia, but I'm pretty sure fuschia is pink- and black skirt with these black high heels that I never understood how she walked in them. I remember she looked at me and said, 'Bo Dallas, right?'"

* * *

"I don't even know where to start, honestly," Arianna drew her knees to her chest, puffing on her cigarette as if it was the very thing that kept her heart pumping.

"The beginning is always a good place."

"I always start from the beginning and it never seems to make sense. Le-let's start from the end."

"What? You can't start from the end, there's nowhere to go from there."

"I'll work backwards."

"Whatever you're the writer," Dean rolled his eyes.

"I'm an art director. I haven't written anything in a long time," Arianna flicked her cigarette onto the ground and watched it roll and skitter across the asphalt, the glowing ash dying into gray flakes, "I did what I swore never to do. I'm my mother's daughter. I love him so much that- that it feels like he's a part of me. Like it's him that is beating my heart and filling my lungs.

I guess the story begins and ends with my mama. Mama June. We lived everywhere and nowhere. Odessa, Crowley, Fort Worth. A trailer park, a car, and then the Butler Housing Projects, which was nicer but you know how the Projects are. My entire life I watched my mother get used by men. She loved them, each and every one of them, completely and selflessly, and they took that love and used it for themselves. My Mama told me, 'Women were put on this planet to give and to nurture and men were put on this planet to take.' I never believed her until now."

* * *

So kind of filler-y, but I'll be alternating between Seth's perspective as he tells the story of their relationship from the day they first met and Arianna's perspective as she works backwards from the day she found out about the nude pics. Tell me if y'all like this idea or not. I'm kind of on the fence about it myself as part of me likes the idea, but the other part of me think it's really gimmick-y.


End file.
